The Devil's Way
by Some Weird Chick
Summary: Danny's parents always tell him something about Gods plan. If something is meant to be or not, it was in/wasn't in Gods plan. Then Danny had to think, 'what happens when God is gone' Then it shifts to the Devil's way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so. My other stories have been getting more attention than I can hope for.**

 **I have multiple ideas all in the little file folder I call "the vault". It's were I just write and write, the put them away and never look at them again.**

 **Then I found FanFiction. A place where all I have to do is fill in some minor plot holes and put in different characters to create a story people love! I had an order of these ideas and because Perfect Child has been going to good, I would like to put out another sorry from the vault.**

 ***stages lights come on* *a lady (ya that's right, lady), appears. No clear facial recognition but you could hear the smile as she says***

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, one more story to my list, The Devil's Way!"**

 **I don't own anything! Nothing! Zip! I can't afford anything! I'm seriously about to die because I can't afford air! *starts choking***

 **WARNING: I DO NOT MEAN ANY OFFENCE TO ANYTHING SAID WITHIN THE STORY. THIS STORY WILL INVOLVE SPIRITUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE...what the hell are you doing here? Really?**

* * *

My parents told me everything that happens in my breathing life is because of God. God and his ways.

For many years, I believed them.

Growing up in a very Christian household when your parents are exorcists, it's hard to believe anything else.

However, what happens when God is gone?

Well, the devil takes hold.*

* * *

"Dash! Dash! Dash! That really hurts! Stop!"

It's times like these Danny wonders if God is a sadist.

"Nice try Fenturd, I know you can handle more."

"...Dash, don't ever say that again."

Danny yelped when his underwear went up higher in where the sun don't shine as Dash bounced the band. Even in a catholic school, bullies and wedgies exist.

"Dash put him down!"

Finally! His friends! Sam and Tucker were coming out of detention. Sam decided to bring in fake gothic tattoos and make Tucker put them on. She was trying to make a statement or hopefully get expelled. Being goth, she hates this school with a passion.

And if his underwear goes up any further, so will he.

Who was he kidding? Despite his parents passion, Danny wasn't truly as faithful as he should be. Some of the stuff taught, the stuff his parents told him, sounded really dumb.

He just hoped his parents would love him if he came out as not Christian.

And gay, but for now, only Sam needs to know that.

Dash smirked. "Your demon girlfriend is here to help you!"

As Dash was laughing at his not funny joke, Sam stomped her foot on his.

Oh, she was wearing her heavy weight steel toe boots, if Dash's screams were anything to go by.

Or maybe that was the hand squeezing the crap out of his balls.

Dash let go of Danny, Danny winced. At both his butt and the phantom pain at the thought of his own balls getting squeezed.

"Hey hakuna his tata's** Sam, it hurts looking at this."

Sam let go but not before squeezing really tight.

Dash dropped to the ground, holding himself.

"Freaks, all of you, burn in hell."

They trio rolled their eyes and started walking to Danny's house, the Fentons had something to show.

* * *

"So, you want demons in our house?"

Maddie rolled her eyes at her son.

"No, this is for a better understanding of their nature and a place to put cursed artifacts."

Jack looked up from tinkering with some wires. "Ya! We could get rid of the creepy doll, Annabelle***." Jack shivered. "Even without the knowledge of the demons possessing it, it's a creepy doll."

Despite what their titles are, both of his parents were inventors. They invented technology to expel demons, in a much safer and quicker way to efficiently rid demons.

Hey, whatever puts food on the table.

Today, his parents would reveal what they spent over a year working on.

A portal, to hell.

Danny was hoping for game room.

Close enough.

See, they plugged it in (all the kids moved back when the thing sparked), nothing happened. It was just as useless as a game room.

"It wasn't meant to be, not in god's plan."

* * *

After praying at dinner, they ate.

"Hey I'm getting a drink, anyone else?"

Danny got up when his family said no. He went to the tap and took of the blessed filter.

His mom saw. "Please put it back on when your done."

When they first got the filter, Danny could tell and disliked the flavour of the blessed filter water. Not only did take stuff out, it put something into the water. His family was okay with it, as long as he gets check up every week from his parents to make sure no demons were haunting him.

Danny smiled at his family's concern and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the filter on the counter.

* * *

Some nights, Danny can sleep like the dead.

Others, he needs a glass of water in the middle of the night.

He went into the kitchen and turned the tap on. He was about to take a sip, when he heard something.

SMASH

BANG

Danny raised an eyebrow. If someone was trying to break in, they were really stupid, and loud. His parents or sister should have been up by now. Danny's surprised the neighbours can't hear this noise.

He grabed a baseball bat from the front door. Some of the people that come in possessed need to be sedated. A bat was cheap and fun.

He opens the door and slowly creeps down.

He pokes his head into the room and gasps.

The room was trashed and a figure was trying to break the portal.

"Hey!" Danny finds himself screaming. He continues to scream when the person, thing, turns to look at him.

Bright green eyes stare into his baby blue. White hair ruffled and sticking to the things, his, forehead. Fangs poke out from the man's top lip, not big, but Danny is willing to be sharp. Like the nails digging into metal in the portal. Despite with weird colours, this man would be normal if he didn't have a tail sticking out of his black pants. The tail was green with a white tip that looked like an arrow head.

"Okay, first, stop screaming. Second, I though I put a noise barrier around the rooms. Oh well, when I'm done with your cute ass, you won't remember a thing."

The demon took at steps forward. Danny started running up the stairs.

Danny shut the door behind him. He looked for a weapon.

"Ah! Ah! Ha! Water!"

He grabbed his cup in the kitchen and turned to see the basement was open and the demon making his way through the living room.

SPLASH

"Yes!"

"AHHH-huh?"

The demon looked to be in pain for all of a second before stopping and looking confused at himself.

Danny was also looking at him confused. He then looked at the sink to find the filter of the spout.

The demon looked at him, Danny gave a nervous giggle.

"Hey, hey, whoops?"

The demon launched at Danny. Therefore, Danny screamed and ran back towards the basement.

"Crap! What am I doing here?!"

He hid in the portal.

"Oh sweetheart."

Danny gulped at the demon as he enters the basement, a shit eating grin on his face.

"While this is a shit hiding spot, I makes my job a lot easier. Now, hold still!"

The demon advanced towards Danny. Grin still intact before it slipped into one of horror.

The demon tripped on something and lost balance. He tried to grab at the wall, turning the still plugged in machine on, when he hit the button.

The demon landed on Danny with a grunt. As the lights blared on, Danny could hear. "That fucking stopwat-"

And he backed out.

* * *

 **I'm on roll!**

 **Also, this should be it for a while, sorry, if I get lucky, maybe something this week. No promises.**

*I like Until Dawn (I don't own it)*

**I like Deadpool (I don't own it)**

***I don't like Annabell (Thank god I don't own that)***

 **See ya kids later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! How's everyone doing? Good? Okay!**

 **So...I don't have a lot to talk about...so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm having way too much fun telling people I don't own anything. Nothing. Zip! Maybe a piece** **of crap on a stick, but I'm not too proud of that.**

* * *

Phantom was a little shit sometimes.

He didn't have to do this, but damn if it wasn't fun!

Also! He was doing something good! If he destroyed this family's hard earned stuff, they wouldn't be a target!

Or that's what he kept telling himself when he snuck in.

He was sure his mentor wouldn't mind and if he did, he would have stopped Phantom.

When Phantom went through the portal (he used his mentor's portal, again, he would have stopped Phantom if this created a problem), he went straight to the sleeping humans.

Phantom chuckled as he made a sound proof shields around the rooms. For a bunch of demon hunters, their own house was easy to enter. The little symbols around the room did nothing to him. He had no intention of hurting humans, just destroy their shit.

He went back downstairs and went to the portal. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

"What is wrong with this thing?!"

Phantom stopped to think about his words.

With a few more months, the hunters could make this work. The problem was Phantom couldn't even make a fucking dent in it!

He couldn't even find the on switch!

He slammed his fist on the portal.

SMASH

Phantom made a bat out of energy and took a swung at the portal.

BANG

Ha! A dent!

Phantom climbed on top of the portal and starting pulling on a scrap of metal. Digging his nails into the portal. He jumps back down and tried at a different angle.

"Hey!"

Phantom looked up to see a kid holding a bat and when he and the kid made eye contact he started screaming.

Phantom winced, but put on a smirk.

"Okay, first, stop screaming. Second, I though I put a noise barrier around the rooms. Oh well, when I'm done with your cute ass, you won't remember a thing."

Phantom was serious. He had his ways of making the kid forget (it involved taking that bat and hitting it over the kids head 'till he can't remember his own name, let alone their encounter), but first he has to catch the kid.

Would've been nice if the kid didn't run.

This kid shut the door behind him as he ran up the stairs, but that didn't do much to stop Phantom and he approached the kid.

In the kitchen.

Phantom knew of the holy filters.

Which explained his reaction.

"Yes." He heard the kid say.

"AHHH-huh?"

Phantom expected that to hurt. He gave the kid a weird look and got a nervous giggle out of it.

"Hey, hey, whoops?"

And the chase was back on!

Phantom launched at the kid. And fucking missed!

The kid when back down stairs. Phantom chuckled smiled at the stupidity. Finding the kid in the portal.

"Oh sweetheart."

"While this is a shit hiding spot, it makes my job a lot easier. Now, hold still!"

Phantom slowly walked towards the kid (he enjoyed the fear); he could feel the smile on his face.

And he felt that smile fall and replace itself with a look of horror.

He went into the portal and tripped, putting his hand on a button on the side of the wall when he tried to steady himself.

Today was not his day.

Phantom fell on top of the kid and could see the lights starting up; cursing himself and a certain time demon.

"That fucking stopwat-"

Phantom also blacked out.

* * *

"Ring and crown, who hit me?!"

Phantom slowly got up.

Okay, so, he was in the ghost zone.

With the kid.

And the door to the problem was shut.

Well...shit.

* * *

 ** _Few hours before._**

 _"Hey Mads! Look, the portal!"_

 _Maddie groaned, it was too early to start just yet. She wanted her coffee first._

 _She went to put water in the kettle and frowned when she was the filter off the fossette._

 _"Danny..."_

 _"Mads, come on!"_

 _"I'm coming Jack!"_

 _She left the water to boil and made her way down the stairs and gasped._

 _The portal. Is on. And working!_

 _"Jack..."_

 _"We did is Mads! We really did it!_ _Everyone will believe us, the kids will be so happy!"_

 _Jack picked her up and swung her around._

 _She slapped his arm._

 _"Jack, let me go! We need to shut the portal!"_

 _She ran out of his arms and slammed the button down to shut **and** lock the door._

 _She then turned to her husband and smiled._

 _"Jack I'm happy we got it working."_

 _She went and kissed her husband._

 _"But we need to make sure nothing goes in or out right now. Well let everyone know and see it, and use for scientific purposes." She smirked at him. "However...we need to go brag to everyone!"_

 _Jack laughed. "You said it honey!"_

 _They left the basement. Too busy being happy to notice Jazz, with a worried look on her face, wondering where her baby brother was._

* * *

Phantom gowned in pain for multiple reasons. The pain in his head and core was the most prominent, however.

He had been staring at the portal for an hour. Wondering just what to do...

He didn't even remember the kid until he heard the horrible moan of pain.

Phantom got a real nasty smirk. It wasn't the place or time, but...when is it ever.

"Well hello sleeping beauty!"

* * *

 **Welp...it looks okay (?)**

 **Please tell me if anything is wrong, this is not corrected by a professional. Auto correct and my own eyes are all the filters this sees, so if anything bugs ya, just say. I'm here to make you fee** l **fuzzy and warm inside. Now, don't flame me, 'cause I got a mean backhand and am not afraid to use it *starts** **laughing like the maniac I am***


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

 **...**

 **...What?**

 **Okay! I've been gone people! I have been busy. College, boyfriend, life in general, I've got a life people and sometimes, I take breaks**.

 **Now, I already know some of the comments, "Holy shit! College, with this writing?! We're doomed!". First, fuck you. Second, if it makes you feel better, I'm not going into anything around writing. DSW, if any of you care or know what that is, is a hard job to get and the** **program** **is** **like** **walking** **through** **hell,** **but I enjoy it so, yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I lost my shit stick people! Did you take it? How about you? Who took it?! That was the only thing I could** **call mine! Not Danny Phantom, or any other references I make within this story, but I could claim it was mine! Why?!**

* * *

Danny had never been more scared in his life then he was now.

Dash couldn't make him feel like this, even if he put a gun to Danny's head.

The demon had a horrible smirk on his face. One that promised pain and horror.

"Well, do you know how to get back?"

Danny shook his head.

"Well then, I guess you're shit out of luck, huh? Because I'm not helping you from here, looks like you screwed up, sweetheart!"

Despite being scared beyond anything else, Danny managed a glare.

"I'm not your sweetheart." It wasn't convincing with the chattering of his teeth (it's was very cold and Danny was still in his PJ's), he hoped his point got across.

By the sound of the demons laughing, no, it didn't.

The demon grinned. "Good luck!"

The demon hopped off the platform holding his parents portal and himself up, and tried to fly away.

Keyword, tried.

He got about 20 meters when Danny felt a shot of pain go up his back. He heard a cry of "AH! WHAT THE?!" and a thud from the island beside him, the demon felt something similar.

This can't be good.

* * *

'I don't know what happened, but I think killing the kid would make this easier.'

Phantom had his fun and was about to leave the kid behind when he felt pain shot up his spine and make him fall. It felt like running into an electrified fence. It hurt and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

Phantom got up. He knew this was something he couldn't fix alone. A certain demon came to mind and Phantom glared at his own thought.

'Stupid stopwatch, I should have known better then to think he would let me get away with this. He's been telling me for months I couldn't get close to them and then just all of a sudden let's me go?' Phantom sighed at his own stupidity.

Phantom got up to grab the kid. Whatever that pain was, it had something to due with that kid. He just knew it.

Phantom landed on the island with the kid. "Okay, look, if you want back, you should follow me." He held his hand out.

The kid gave him a dirty look. "How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you can take me home?"

Phantom glared, then gave the kid a sadistic smile. "Whatever that pain was, I bet my existence you felt it too. That would mean, you know how much I want to get rid of it. If I'm correct, we have a shared pain and I know someone that can, at worst, tell us what's up and get you home. At best, he can get rid of it and make you forget this ever happened. Also, if I really wanted to do anything with you, I would have done it while you were knocked out, so, take my hand sweetheart."

The kid glared. "It's Danny." He took Phantoms hand anyway.

Phantom waved him off with his other hand. "Whatever, just jump when I say, and hold on tight."

* * *

Danny sighed and nodded. At the demon's shout "Jump!", Danny felt weightless and was dragged by Phantoms hand through what Danny could only think of as hell.

It was silent for a few minutes of the trip. Danny was in shock and the demon was focused on something else.

Danny spoke up. "I never got your name."

The demon grunted, then laughed. "You never asked. I would think you're like your parents. You don't want to think of me as a person, just a thing made from evil...you can call me Phantom."

Danny frowned. "Well, other than the fact you scared the absolute shit out of me, you haven't hurt me...why haven't you?"

Phantom looked at Danny. "Would you like me to hurt you? I would mind you know? Who knows? You might even like it." Phantom leered at Danny.

Danny glared but couldn't hide all of his fear...yah, fear. "No, of course not. I was just asking."

Phantom laughed. "Despite what humans say, Hell is just a place filled with beings, like the human world. Some of us are good, bad, ugly. Think about it, if the Catholic Church were to say that not all demons are bad, how much funding, reputation, and recognition would they get? How would it look to admit that they were wrong? Face it, you and your parents are just pawns. Even if you are a lovely pawn."

Danny wasn't to shocked by this. Sam was a good influence and advocate for rights of beings other than humans. She taught Danny a thing or two about empathy and such.

Now if Phantom could stop teasing and flirting, Danny might take him more seriously.

Danny sighed. "I guess that's true. We are scared of anything not human. One bad demon can do a lot of damage. The church doesn't want to take that risk."

Phantom shook his head. "For every 5 humans a "bad" demon hurts, I can assure you that 4 were hurt from your church underground group, Guys in White, and the 5th human most likely hurt themselves. More demons are hurt then humans, I assure you. Again, if that reached the public, your parents would be out of a job. It would be such a shame if you had to do some unsavoury things to get money if your parents lost their jobs, huh?

Danny stayed silent. He knew his parents kept a lot from himself and Jazz. He knew the church had dark secrets. He promised himself that after this experience, he would be more vigilant around the information around him.

Phantom spoke after a while. "I'm taking you to an important demon. His name is Clockwork. Think Chronos, but for demons and he wouldn't eat his children."

Phantom continued. "He should know what's going on about the pain, and be able to bring you home."

Phantom stopped.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Uh-".

"Shh."

Phantom went still. And was spinning around looking in all directions.

He was looking for something, but what?

Danny kept silent enough to hear something underneath him. He looked down and saw 2 floating figures rising closer to them. Danny was hearing their tentacles waving in the air and realized they looked like octopi or squids.

Danny found his voice. "Look down!"

Phantom looked at him then down at his feet. "Shit." Danny heard him say. He looked at Danny, held on tighter to his hand and sped off. The things hot on their tail.

"Normally," Phantom started. "Those things are nothing, but I've got you and Clockwork is not far from here. I knew I was risking both our safety by bringing you in deeper. Like waving a steak in a dense forest full of tigers. I'm thankful it wasn't someone more powerful."

Danny was hardly paying attention. He was more focused on the octopi hissing at him. He felt something wash over him and the octopi stopped. Like something was stopping them from coming through.

Danny looked ahead at the huge clock tower in the middle of nothing. It looked absolutely frightening and Danny could practically feel the power coming through it.

Phantom rung the doorbell ('Why is there a doorbell?!') and shouted, "Hello! I know you saw us coming a long time ago!"

The door swung open and Danny saw the inside. Cogs seemed to spin for no reason all along the walls. Some just floating around or rising so high Danny couldn't see where they went.

In the middle of everything was a clock that looked like it had the face taken out and replaced with a washing machine filled with green dye. Swirling pools of glowing green dissipated to show Danny and Phantom being flung out of portal, the octopi and the two grabbing each other's hand.

A figure was watching the screen. The figure turned toward them and revealed a demon with blue skin and red eyes. He was wearing a cloak with a hood. His body was that of a clock and his legs should be was a tail. He was gripping a staff and smiling at them. This had to be Clockwork.

"Hello Phantom, Danny, welcome. I may not be able to explain everything, pesky Observants and such, but don't worry, time is moving correctly. You have nothing to fear, child."

Halfway through speaking, Clockwork turned into a child. Danny had a hard time listening to the rest of Clockwork's introduction.

Phantom set them down and went over to Clockwork. "Cut the crap and fix this. I want this day to be over, by the way, thanks for the heads up, stopwatch."

Clockworks friendly smiled turned sadistic, not unlike Phantoms, Danny noticed. "I can "fix this" as you put it, young Phantom, but you're not going to like what I have to say."

* * *

 **And I'm leaving you guys like that.**

 **I fixed some stuff on the other chapters. Didn't add anything but it might be easier to look at. I try my best but my eyes play tricks on me. If something doesn't look right, tell me. I want you, the reader, to have a good experience and can't have that when I've got mistake running around**.

 **Thanks for being patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back on track (if you can call this thing a track when it de-railed months ago, it's a train wreck by now).**

 **College is hell. I'm not the first to say it, I won't be the last. I'm extremely tired and broke. I've just been trying to do this, work and college. I'm going to try and update more but don't expect much. This is a treat.**

 **Anyway, I've got a plan...lets see how it works out!**

 **Disclaimer: First order of business, still missing my stick, to the person that took it...the hell's wrong with you? It's weird enough I own one, let alone someone who would steal it, sicko! Second, I don't own Danny Phantom or anything said else referenced within this story. I can't even take care of my stick, what makes you think I can own a T.V. Show?**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't fix anything?! Wait. You CAN fix it but you **WON'T**."

Danny smiled at the look Phantom had on his face, even if his stomach hurt from the news Clockwork gave.

"I didn't say I can't fix everything, I can send young Daniel home. However the minute the portal shuts, both of you will be in extreme pain." Clockwork spun his staff in a lazy manner as he said all of this, as if he didn't care.

Phantom didn't budge. The stupid Stopwatch always cared more then he was allowed to. Besides, Phantom was involved, so Clockwork made sure to keep an extra close eye to anything Phantom appeared in the time stream.

"Can you at least tell us what's up?" Phantom asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "I can't say a thing. You're both smart, I'm sure you can both figure it out."

Clockwork went over to the swirling thing and it opened to Danny's bedroom. Inside was Jazz, she looked around the room. She saw the knapsack and Danny's wallet on his desk. She sighed and closed the door.

Clockwork looked to Danny. "You want home, yes?"

Danny nodded, but looked towards Phantom.

Phantom laughed and shook his head. "Not happening, I guess you're stuck here! Don't worry, I've got room in my bed and Clockwork makes some great snickerdoodles!" Phantom reached the door of his room and felt pain his back.

Danny had ran to the farthest corner of the tower while Phantom was talking. Making him and Phantom feel the pain.

Phantom started walking towards Danny until the pain stopped. "What hell's wrong with you?!"

Danny glared at him but was panting, that pain hurt a lot. "Look, I want, need, to get home. If that means forcing you to listen to me, and experiencing this pain with me, so be it!"

Phantom went from annoyed to frustrated. He was about to yell Danny's ear off when Clockwork put his hand on Phantoms shoulder and shook his head.

"You want to help, Phantom? This is your ticket, so to speak. Defend the innocent, stop true evil. You want that? Follow the kid. You'll also figure out that pain."

Phantom gave the meddling demon a glare. He knew full well from that smirk that this was Clockworks plan from the beginning. He sighed and went to the time viewing mirror. He gestured Danny to it.

"This is home, you want home right?" Phantom gave a cheeky grin.

Danny got up and went beside Phantom, but looked at Clockwork and gave him a questioning look.

Clockwork just smiled. "That is my portal to anyplace in time. It's set to your house present day. I believe your parents are at the church rubbing it in the Manson's face."

Danny smiled at that. The Manson's were huge contributors to the local church, to look as normal as possible. However, they became heavily into it once Sam showed off more gothic likes and views, and blamed it on him for their daughter's "sudden change" since he was her "weird friend". They almost got the Fentons fired but after showing the plans for the portal, they were giving even more funding. The Manson's still loathed him and the family, but what could he do?

Danny looked at the portal, Clockwork, then Phantom (who waved with a cheeky grin), and stepped through the portal to his room. He looked around his room to see nothing out of place and turned to the portal, waiting for Phantom. Phantom looked at Clockwork. "This is right...right? Time is how it should be? You haven't been messing with it? ...and that thing early, you think I can finally help?"

Clockwork grinned. "The time stream would be very different if I didn't have my fun now and then."

Clockwork grin dimmed a bit. "I try to ensure the best for you. I'm not allowed to becoming attached to anyone, but you are by far the closest being I've ever enjoyed the company of, stay safe, little Phantom."

Phantom nodded and floated through the portal. Leaving a very old demon, who was starting to feel every second, alone.

* * *

Danny and Phantom stood in the middle of Danny's room, awkwardly.

"So...what now?" Danny asked the demon.

Said demon gave him a look, his tail waving in annoyance. "I'm stuck with you until this pain goes, and apparently, until I do something for Clockwork. However, that does not entail that I have to entertain you."

Phantom lunged at Danny, who yelped and put his hands up, and Phantom slipped into Danny, possessing him.

For a moment, Phantom was thinking of controlling the human, but thought better of it, and gave the human control.

Danny regained his composure and looked around the room for Phantom. "Where did you go?!"

Phantom chuckled. Danny moved to where he thought he heard it.

"I'm inside you...that sounded wrong, let me explain. I've possessed you, but you still have control over everything. I'm just waiting for something to pop up."

Danny grumbled to himself. "This is so weird."

"What's weird? Who are you talking to?"

Danny jumped at the new voice. Jazz was at the door, looking at Danny for an answer.

Danny stuttered. "I-uh-, thought it was so weird, that-um-, you're-" Danny looked at the clock"-you're getting me up for school! You usually what and drive me to school."

Jazz gave him a look. "I've never gave you a ride to school, ever."

Danny shouted. "Well! What a terrible sister you are! Please leave now!"

And with that, Danny shut the door on his sisters very confused and shocked face. Danny slide down the door and landed on the floor, wishing he could block out Phantom's laughed and questions of "what the hell?".

Jazz was outside the door. It took her a few minutes to snap out of it. She grumbled and walked away. "You get weirder and stranger with each year, little brother. I will find out why you weren't in bed this morning."

She sighed, grabbed her keys, and went out the front door without her little brother. If he was flipping out like that, she doubt Danny could handle school at that moment.

* * *

Clockwork looked to some screens. He saw the various pictures and clips of the futures that might happen and smiled at the result.

"While this might be the very incident to make or break the future, I see great enjoyment in however many years we have, I hope you enjoy it Phantom."

Clockwork turned and waved his hand. A door appeared and opened. Inside was a small room, covered with glowing green symbols. In the middle was a pedestal with a floating, glowing orb in the middle. It's swirling blue and red colours were inviting yet as the orb shook and a distance scream was heard, it would make anyone shy away.

"If anyone screws up, it could very well be the end."

Clockwork shut the door, the screaming stopped.

* * *

 **Happy fucking whatever holiday you do/don't celebrate!**

 **Happy fucking new year if I don't see you people until after and for fucks sakes have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm making this right after I posted chapter 4, let's see how that turns out :)**

 **07/03/2017 Hahaha, wow, I'm fucking bad people...**

 **Disclaimer: I think I've said this before (in this story or another, who fucking knows), but I have way too much fun with making these. I try to keep it original and keep in running jokes (I'M STILL MISSING MY FUCKING STI-), and you know what? It's fun. Who would've have thought writing about how you don't own anything would be so much fun? Anywho! I don't own Danny Phantom...or a house...or a car...or anything...oh god, I have nothing...forget what I said earlier, this is depressing!**

* * *

"I can't believe after all that, she didn't even give me a ride!"

Sam and Tucker started laughing at their friend's misfortune. He was incredibly late for school this morning and Dash was shooting spitballs at Danny for the rest of the class.

'Well maybe next time don't sound like you're talking to yourself'

Danny grit his teeth when he heard Phantom talking. Phantom could hear in his head and whatever conversation he heard out of his body. He was picking apart Lancer's lecture on whatever Shakespeare screenplay he was on this week. Danny had a really hard time paying attention. If he failed, he was blaming Phantom.

'Oh? And what are you going to say? "Sorry mom and dad, the demon in my head is making me fail my classes"'.

Well, shit.

"Danny?"

Danny looked at Sam, "What?"

Sam looked concern, "You've been out for 5 minutes."

Well double shit.

Tucker spoke up, "You okay?"

Sam glared at him. "He's obviously not, don't worry, we'll talk at my house."

Danny and Tucker both said, "We will?"

Sam smiled. "We will!"

They were in the cafeteria, waiting for food in line. It was loud and crowded. For some reason, Phantom was quite and Danny could feel Phantom's eyes behind his.

Danny and his friends were in the line, waiting for whatever mystery lunch was on the menu, with Phantom being quite, Danny took a breath and relaxed.

"Hey Fenton!"

Danny and Phantom shouted when Dash pulled Danny's boxers over his head.

'That fucking hurt!'

Phantom went from being ambivalent to determined and took over Danny's body.

* * *

Sam believed she was a good friend. She looked out for Danny and Tucker. Pushed them to strive better and enjoyed their company. Sam also pushed them to stand up for themselves, however, she knew better. They would never really stand up to bully, and Sam would never encourage them to stand up to Dash first, she was sure they would end up eating from a straw.

So Sam found it very uncomfortable watching Danny be completely out of character for a moment.

Danny looked at Dash and glared.

Danny then kicked Dash in the crouch. Dash shouted and fell, crying on the floor. Danny went behind Dash and pull his briefs over his head, making Dash cry harder.

"If you ever desire to do this again, I'll make sure you pay for it."

Danny then slumped on the spot and shook his head.

Danny groaned when he became light headed and was just about to ask what's wrong before he heard Dash run away and stared at everyone looking at him.

"What?"

Everyone went back to eating their lunch.

* * *

Sam and Tucker got out of the lunch line and dragged Danny to an empty hallway outside the cafe.

Tucker spoke up first. "Dude, what was that? And why haven't you done that before?"

Sam glared at Tucker but then looked at Danny. "Danny that was...weird, you definitely have to explain that."

Danny shrugged his shoulder and scratched the back of his neck. "I really don't know what that was..." but he had an idea.

'What? You want to be bullied, should have told me that before we got that wedgie.'

"WE didn't get a wedgie, I did." Danny said out loud without thinking.

Sam laughed a bit. "Despite that being random, he's right Tucker, Danny saved your undies for another day."

Tucker grinned. "Any day without a wedgie is a good day for me!"

Tucker's watch went off and he screamed, running back to the cafeteria with a cry of, "MEAT!"

Sam made a face but dragged a confused and annoyed Danny back to the Cafeteria.

"So, what's been going on, sudden bouts of anger, talking to yourself? Something up."

They just finished school and after waiting for Danny to finish detention, they all went back to Sam's place to talk. They were in the auditorium but nothing was playing.

Tucker spoke up. "Yah man. That was weird and it wasn't...you."

Danny looked down at the floor. He really wanted to tell them. He tells them everything.

'Fat fucking chance! No!'

Danny bit his lip and took a breath.

'Don't you dare...'

"Guys, something happened."

'Can't make this easy on me can you? You're pretty but damn are you stupid.'

Danny went on to tell them the encounter, the portal, the pain (both the one with Phantom and the pain that IS Phantom).

His friends just stared at him. Not sure what to say.

Tucker spoke first. "Are you sure? Danny you sound...really crazy."

Danny sighed. "I don't think he'll come out soon, he's trying to make me sound crazy, but you believe me, right?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and both put on a strained smile. "Of course," Sam replied. "We are hundred percent behind you on this."

"...would you mind taking like...one therapy session..."

Sam glared at Tucker and Danny looked heart broken. Phantom laughed. "Why don't you guys believe me? Have I ever lied to you-wait, don't answer that."

Danny got up and starting pacing. Trying to think of a way to get Phantom to show himself to his friends. During his pacing, Phantom calmed down enough to tell him he was taking a nap in his head and told Danny he better not wake up in a mental hospital and to just shut up.

Sam and Tucker watched their friend for several minutes. Both looking at each other and moving uncomfortably in their seats.

Danny suddenly got a grin on his face.

"I can prove it! Sam? Didn't your parents get a huge shipment of christian artifacts the other day? The stuff they're giving away to the church in town?"

Sam gave Danny a scared look but nodded "Yeah," she said, then smiled a bit. "They're trying to convince that your parents stuff isn't needed."

Danny huffed. "Good luck with that...Anyway! I'm sure one of those artifacts can totally prove that I've got a demon in my head- you know? I can see why you both think I'm crazy."

Sam sighed and Tucker chuckled while shaking his head. "I can't believe I want this to be true."

Sam laughed. "I can't believe I'm going to help."

They went down into the basement where the artifacts will be staying until the church accepts them.

Danny picked up a half broken instrument. "Sam, your parents must be desperate to spend money on this junk. Half the stuff here, you would have to pay me to take."

Sam just sighed. "They are not looking to make their money back, just get your parents out of the church."

Tucker just chuckled and started rifling through the stuff. "Anyway you two, we're trying to find an artifact to prove our friend's sanity and get rid of the demon in his head, either literally or figuratively."

Sam smirked as she went looking through another box as Danny glared at Tucker.

* * *

"It has been an hour, we've looked through everything and if anything, we have made ourselves a little crazy during this whole ordeal."

Sam smacked Tucker upside the head and knocked his hat across the room, making Tucker grumbled and get up to get it.

Danny groaned into his hands has he put it head down. "I can't believe in this entire basement, there's not one thing to get a demon out of you."

Sam pat his back. "Don't worry about it, we'll deal with whatever happens, Tucker and I will be right behind every step of this."

"Hey guys, I found something."

Sam got up fast and just about ran to Tucker. "Oh thank god!"

"Thanks Sam", Danny deadpanned,

Tucker held up a big dream catcher. It has a several notes attached to it.

Tucker cleared his throat. "These notes are a bunch of translations of what the original purpose of what this thing did. The most recent translations states that the original language, previously unknown, to be Esperanto, a dead language. It states that in Poland during the early 1900-1910, the local priest was asked to be alone with the suspected victim and put this dream catcher in front of the person face. On the other side, instead of seeing the victim's face, you would see the demons. After around 1917, this artifact was said to be destroyed but was found by-"

Sam growled. "Tucker..."

Tucker held up that note. "It cuts off! And besides, we know what this things does and how to use it! We can use it!"

Danny smiled. "Great!"

Sam sighed and sat on top of a closed box. "Fine, just a second."

Sam moved two boxes over, one beside her and the other in front of the first two.

Sam pointed to the boxes. "Sit."

The boys did.

Sam took the dream catcher from Tucker. "Alright, Danny, bring your face closer and say cheese."

Danny chuckled but did has he was told and leaned closer. Sam brought the dream catcher closer has tucker leaned into closer for a better look.

When everything lined up Sam and Tucker went wide eyed and seeing the sleeping face of a demon where their friend's head used to be. Danny could only chuckle has his friends did a comical up and down thing, they looked through the dream catcher, looked at his face and back to the catcher again.

Sam was the first to say something. "What the fuck?!"

Danny paled when he felt Phantom stir and by the looks on his friends faces, they could see the shitstorm coming too.

* * *

Here Phantom was, sleeping in a warm head, having a nice dream with a black hair, blue eyed cutie in his bed and what does he wake up to? The human friends looking at him.

When Phantom spoke he only meant for it to be heard by Danny, but everyone discovered this dream catcher came with some extra features.

"Hey cutie, it almost looks like your friends can see me."

"Hey! It talks!"

"Tucker, that was literally the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Hey Phantom, look what I can do now."

"What the actual fuck?!"

 **Holy Shit! I cannot get my crap together! Everyone who loves college raise your hand! ... No one? Okay...Well, we all have that one author that doesn't update anymore, that's not me! Yet.**

 **I would just like to thank everyone that has favored this story or is following and of course thank you to my lovely reviews!**


End file.
